A Lovely Nightmare
by cynical-death
Summary: When 2 Greek Goddesses are reincarnated into 2 sisters, what happens in the Kido Mansion? Mad chaos! Yvette and Natsumi are reincarnates of Nemesis and Aphrodite. Will any of the Bronze Saints be able to survive the wrath of knives and stuffed animals?
1. Prologue

A Lovely Nightmare

Prologue:

What if you could travel back in time in the blink of an eye…

Nemesis, goddess of retribution, sat in the meditation garden in the sanctuary. She may have raised chaos, flame, plunder, and pillage but she was very spiritual. Nemesis would spend hours in the garden as well as on the archery field. Meditating was a hobby but smiting was a love.

Nemesis' sister on the other hand would lie in meadows and look at the clouds for hours on end. Aphrodite, goddess of love, would relax in the many meadows near the sanctuary. The only time she would return to the mainhouse was to sleep and eat.

Nemesis was in the archery field that fateful day. She had done everything the same up until the arrow. She lined her arrow up to the target as a sharp pain and blood leaked down her chest. She died not knowing who or why.

Aphrodite was eating lunch when her fateful day arrived, the same as Nemesis. Aphrodite was eating and drinking wine. The meadows, meals, and wine all the same and ended up with cyanide in her wine…

Two girls, both born in New York, have come to know the saints that live by Athena. Natsumi, 18, born in Queens; and her sister Yvette, 16, born in Brooklyn.

Yvette and Natsumi went and met with the saints. Yvette instantly fell in love with one as did Natsumi. Later on the found out their little "boyfriends" were Shun and Ikki. Shun being 17 and Ikki being 19.

Soon after the girls moved in; the disputed started. If it wasn't Yvette, it was Seiya; If it wasn't Seiya, it was Hyoga; If it wasn't Hyoga, it was Saori; If it wasn't Saori, it was Natsumi or someone else.

_Everyday_ there was an argument over the simplest of things. The first was when Seiya come out of the bathroom with no towel or clothes…


	2. Chapter 1: First Comforting Dispute

**A Lovely Nightmare**

**Chapter 1 – First Disputing Comfort**

Disclaimer: We do not own Saint Seiya or anything related to that. We just own Yvette and Natsumi. Do not sue.

Chapter 1 

"SEIYA! PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Yvette yelled.

"Why should I?" Seiya asked.

"THERE ARE 3 WOMEN IN THIS HOUSE!"

"So?"

They had been arguing since Yvette walked up the stairs at the wrong time running into Seiya as he walked out of the bathroom with no towel or clothing. (Which wasn't too long ago!)

Yvette had a book in her hand. She grabbed a towel and threw it at Seiya. "Now I now why you are always so pissed," said Yvette, walking away.

_Natsumi enter._

"Woah! Seiya, put that thing away!" yelled Natsumi, who is now turning around.

"If you can even find it!" said Yvette, still, walking away.

_Shun enter._

Being the calm, collected, person he is, Shun just stared at the scenario, "Seiya, you can't do that with 2 additional women in the house. Now, wrap the towel around your stomach and put some clothes on."

"SAY WHAT?!?!?!" yelled Yvette. She stomped off down the hall and went into her room. She slammed the door. She opened her door and threw the book at Seiya's head. It hit Seiya. She re-slammed her door.

Shun walks down the hall, opens the door to Yvette's room, walks in and closes the door.

Scene: Yvette's bedroom

Shun sits next to Yvette and asks, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Yvette, lying on her bed on her stomach, turns to prop herself onto her elbows. "Yeah, I guess."

Shun leans down and meets Yvette face to face, noses touching. They take the opportunity.

_Hyoga enter._

Hyoga opens the door. "Am I interrupting something?"

Natsumi silently walks up behind Hyoga.

"Is there any privacy in this house?!" asked Yvette.

"Shun… What're you doing?" asked Natsumi, simultaneously scaring Hyoga.

"Nothing…"

"Ok I'll buy that for now." Natsumi's eyes darted from Shun to Hyoga, "And what may I ask are you doing spying on my sister and her man?" Natsumi asked with a strict voice. She ran to her room to get a stuffed animal. She threw it at Hyoga. Hyoga ran off and she chased him up and down the hall. (All other stuffed animals come from Natsumi's hand.)

"She's really protective of me since that…" Yvette stopped her sentence short.

"Since what? Tell me," declared Shun.

"No."

"Come on, please." Shun starts to nuzzle on Yvette's neck.

"Fine, fine, I give, I give!"

**--Explanation—**

Still running down the hall, Natsumi continues to profusely throw stuffed animals at Hyoga.

"Somebody help me!" Hyoga yelled.

The last stuffed animal to hit Hyoga was Tinkie-Winkie.

**  
**Author's End Notes...  
Kon'nichi-wa! I am Natsumi-san. So? How did you like the prologue by Yvette-san? What about my chapter 1? Please R&R. Oi! And let there be a word of caution... The rating of this story may later on go up, but for now it is appropriate and suitable.

Next Chapter Sneek-Peek Synopsis!  
The next chapter is more about the relationships in the story than anything else. Really, that is about it; it's not very long.

This has been Natsumi-san, and now I am gonna go do something else... like finish ch3 for instance!


	3. Chapter 2: Lover's Romance

Chapter 2: Lover's Romance

Yvette went to walk out of the room. Shun put his hand on the door.

Yvette turned and touched her back to the door. Shun put his other hand on her cheek. "Why leave so soon?"

"Shun, what…" He kissed her. Shun pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her neck. "Shun.. OW! Damn it!" He bit her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She smiled.

"I see I am dating a vampire." He smirked.

"Sorry." He gave her the puppy face. Yvette hugged him and he started to suck on her neck, leaving a bruise.

* * *

Natsumi had finally stopped chasing Hyoga with the stuffed animals. She became the look out in reality. If Natsumi told you someone was pissed and to stay out of the way, you had better heed the advice.

Yvette was so proud when Natsumi started to date Ikki. It was funny how it happened.

_Flashback_

Natsumi was outside throwing knives at a target. "How can Yvette stand to do this all day, its boring!" She threw another butter knife. Ikki started to laugh. "Perv!" Natsumi threw a toy from her hand. "Sorry Ikki, I thought you were Hyoga."

"Oro!?" He went to meditate.

"I heard my name." Yvette smiled scaring them both.

"How can you do this all day?"

"Simple!" She took a knife out of her pocket and threw it; making the center of the target.

Shun leaned up against the door frame and smirked. "Hello Shun." Ikki said not opening his eyes. Ikki and Natsumi have been dating ever since.

_Present_

Yvette walks down the stairs with Shun.

"Thanks Shun."

"What?"

"My neck hurts like hell."

He pushed her against the wall. "I can make the other side match." He said sweetly creepy.

All she did was smirk as Natsumi came in. "Shun…Yvette… What in the name of Ra are you two doing?"

"Nothing." They both said in unison.

"What is that bruise from?"

"Nothing." Yvette smiled up at Shun.

Natsumi looked at both of them. "If you two do it; I don't want to know or hear about it."

They all looked at each other as if a silent joke.

* * *

Bonjour! This is Yvette; the cocky one. Normally I don't do these but since my sister did one I might as well. I don't know what she is writing for Chap 3 to tell you the truth. My brain has fried from all the high school homework. But anyway; I hope you like the story and I hope you all review it. 


	4. Chapter 3: Rivalry

A Lovely Nightmare

Chapter 3: Rivalry

Disclaimer: We do not own Saint Seiya… Just Natsumi and Yvette.

Chapter 3

Natsumi, unfortunately, walked into the kitchen at the wrong time. She turned a slight red with a grin beginning to curl in at the sides of her face.

Saori, sitting on the counter, and Seiya, searching through the cabinets below, were talking. Really, it did look wrong. It appeared as Seiya's head was up her dress.

"I don't think the egg beater is down there, Seiya," said Natsumi calmly and with a grin.

Seiya quickly tried to lift his head out from under the counter but hit his head as he was coming out. Saori just slid over to the side.

Yvette began to chuckle as she walked in on the scene, leaning against the doorframe. She abruptly stopped as someone wrapped arms around her waist. She looked up to see Shun. She leaned back to rest on his chest.

Ikki had over heard the scenario and made a perverted (one that we could have done without) comment. Natsumi turned and slapped him. "Ouchie!" Ikki runs toward Saori. "Mommy, Natsumi hurt me!" He said very childish.

Saori looked at him like a freak and slapped him. Natsumi walked over and slapped both of them. "Don't you dare slap him, whore!" reprimanded Natsumi.

"Don't call me a whore, stupid bitch," yelled Saori.

"And don't you call my sister that you spoiled, selfish whore," Yvette yelled.

Yvette and Saori go at it while Seiya tries to hold Saori back; Shun held Yvette.

"Please, calm down, Yvette," pleaded Shun.

"I'm sick and tired of all of you telling me to 'calm down'!" Yvette yelled with red eyes that glowed like a freshly lit flame.

"OMG! You're definitely the reincarnation of Nemesis," Saori mumbled.

Ikki clearly said, "Wow, one that raises chaos that dates a quiet, serene, and collective boy…"

Yvette growled an insult back at him.

"Ooh, touchy, touchy, feelly, feelly," Ikki stated.

"Only on Shun," Yvette said with a smile as she walks out of the kitchen.

Shun shrugs but is also blushing as he walks out following her.

**-Two hours and eighteen minutes later**-

Seiya and Shiryu are sitting playing a fighting video game. Shun is lying on the couch on his back with Yvette lying on him, her head on his chest.

"God! I lost again!" yelled Seiya.

Natsumi walks up behind him. "You suck, Seiya, how many times have you lost?"

Seiya, surprised and shocked, falls out of his chair face first onto the floor. "Ow! God!" He quickly stands up and trips over the chair landing in it. "Why'd you do that?"

"If you weren't so stupid maybe you could get out of a chair," Yvette said closing her eyes, halfway falling asleep because Shun smells really good.

Hyoga comes down the stairs and walks right past the couch slapping Yvette's butt.

"Oh, hell no!" said Shun. "You did not just slap my woman's ass!"

Everyone turns to look at Shun shocked; especially Yvette.

"Shun! I've never heard you curse… It's quite sexy." Yvette starts kissing Shun.

"Uh, sick!" Seiya throws a pillow at Shun. He catches it with his eyes closed and tosses it back at Seiya hitting him in the head. Seiya hit the floor, again. As Yvette was getting off Shun, Hyoga walks by and snaps her bra strap.

"Pervert!" Yvette yelled.

"Touch her again and I will kill you!" Shun said as he held Hyoga by the collar of his shirt.

"Shun ticked… Sexy!" Yvette stated. "You're cute when you're mad."

"Woah, dude, I only wanted to play with her," Hyoga whined.

"Threesome! Ew! Get a room!" Natsumi teased.

"It's not like it's his fault, I mean, you're wearing some revealing clothing," Seiya pointed out.

Yvette was wearing a blue tank top, black leather mini skirt, and high heels. "How is this revealing?"

"It isn't," Shun said as he went to kiss her.

"You are pathtic," Hyoga mumbled. He also mumbled something about sleeping with Yvette.

Ikki made a comment as he came down the stairs, "The last time I checked that was considered rape, not sex."

"Speaking of rape…" Natsumi began, "Yvette was raped when she was little."

Shun broke the kiss and looked at Natsumi. "What?"

"That's what I didn't want to tell you earlier," Yvette said with some shame.

"Yeah, her ex-bf…" Natsumi stops short as the knife hits the wall right next to her head.

"NATSUMI!" yelled Yvette obviously upset.

"Nice aim!" exclaimed Hyoga.

Yvette seductively smiles at Hyoga sending shivers throughout his body, "What're you talking about? I missed."

Hyoga's jaw dropped.

Yvette walks halfway up the stairs, "Anyone other than Shun and Shiryu gets a knife!" She continues to walk up the remainder of the stairs, heels echoing throughout the hall, a door opening and slamming. Shun quickly follows her.

About a minute later, a volley of knives hits the door, the sound infusing the mansion. Shun runs frantically out of the room to lean against the top of the stairs. "She's scary!"

"Try 16 years and then tell me what's scary!" Natsumi stated. "You haven't seen the half. A full New Yorker from Brooklyn."

"I heard that!" Yvette yelled from her room, with the door slightly ajar. She slams her door.

"My turn, I guess. If I get a knife thrown at me I blame all of you." Shiryu makes his way up to her room. He opens the door slightly and asks, "You're not going to throw a knife at me are you?"

"No," Yvette said silently as she still sobbed.

"Why are you crying?"

"Natsumi told everyone my deepest, darkest secret and I didn't want anyone to know."

"Understandable." Shiryu watched as she still sobbed into her black and cerulean silk pillow. "If you want to talk about it I'll listen."

"I don't want to."

Shun comes into her room, "Am I still in the dog house?"

"I don't care," Yvette said nonchalantly.

Shun noticed that she was still crying, "No, don't cry; you'll make me cry." Shun's eyes began to water.

Yvette looked up from her pillow with her make-up running down her face.

Shiryu got up and left to go downstairs.

"You seriously suck!" Natsumi stated.

"Then you try!" yelled Seiya.

"Fine! I'll kick your butt!"

Shiryu just stood and watched.

In seconds Natsumi beat Seiya in a round of combat.

"My controller wasn't working!" protested Seiya.

Natsumi switched controllers with him. Again, she beat him in seconds.

"This game sucks," announced Seiya.

"No, you do," Natsumi said bluntly.

"Betcha can't be Shiryu!" said Seiya.

Shiryu stared.

Seiya turned, "How 'bout it?"

"I guess," shrugged Shiryu.

Natsumi won the first. Shiryu won the second. Both of them tied in the final with a KO attack.

"Ow!" said someone, then a thud came, "Dammit!"

Hyoga looks up the stairs, "Wonder what they're doing?"

"With your mind you don't have to," Natsumi said throwing a butter knife and misses, "You moved your head."

"Nuh uh!" Hyoga said childishly.

"You twitched," said Shiryu.

Hyoga walks up the stairs.

"Oh, my… You're going to watch!" exclaimed Natsumi calmly shaking her head.

Hyoga walks in, "Oh! So, you were going to do it?" He sees both on the floor.

"GET OUT!" Yvette scrambled to get up to get a knife and toss it at him.

Hyoga runs out her room and down the hall with knives chasing him, "I like the stuffed animals better!"

"Oh, gosh, make up your mind!" yelled Natsumi.

One knicks his hair as he jumps over the couch.

You hear a door slam. Shun and Yvette secretly go to the stairs. Yvette comes down slowly and seductively; she abruptly stops. Shun trots and slaps her butt.

"'Cause I have what you want," said Shun directing the show to Hyoga as he hugs Yvette.

"And I know how to flaunt it!" Yvette kisses Shun.

"Why? Why do you torture me?" Hyoga whined.

"'Cause I have what you want!" Both said with glee.

Natsumi goes to walk upstairs and gets her butt slapped. "HYOGA!" She throws a knife and a stuffed animal at him.

Hyoga turns to Shun, "Dude, your girlfriend is such a turn-on."

Shun growls; "Don't touch her!" He and Yvette go upstairs.

Author Ending Note 

Yeah, I'm extremely lazy; so what? Anyway, I had about another half a page unfortunately I cannot read my own handwriting so it's not in here. Yeah… whatever… Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasu Kami-sama!


	5. Chapter 4: Pool Party

Chapter 4- Pool Party 

Everyone runs upstairs to put on bathing suits and get the towels. Shun and Yvette the first to jump into the pool. Then came everyone else.

To describe bathing suits you will get a laugh. Everyone had a different type just to reflect his or her personalities. Yvette had a two-piece along with the other girls, but hers was one that fit her perfect; a halter-top with white skulls and the pirate stripes of black and red. Saori had her normal pink with little frills and girly things. Then there is our lovely reincarnated goddess of love, Natsumi, with her red and white roses.

Now onto the boys and theirs; Shun among the first had green shorts. Hyoga was in blue. Ikki was in orange. Seiya was in yellow, and then our loving Shiryu in gray.

For the first time Shun and then others noticed that Yvette and Natsumi had tattoos and peircings. Yvette had the tattoo of revenge in Japanese on the left side of her belly button since she was left-handed. Natsumi had love in Japanese on the right side of her belly button since she was right-handed. Then the peircings, Yvette had her ears pierced all the way up into the cartilage and her belly button. The ring in the belly button was a skull with red eyes. But anyway, Natsumi only had three in her ears two in the bottom of the ears and one in each of the cartilage.

Everyone was in the pool enjoying themselves until Hyoga shoved Yvette in. It was by accident, but almost no one knew she couldn't swim. She ended up almost drowning because of it.

Shun jumped soon after she fell in. He took her inside and put her on the couch. As everyone was heading in no one noticed Natsumi shove in Hyoga, except for Ikki who heard her say. "I hope you die."

Shun never left Yvette's side until she woke up spitting water. "Hyoga, I'm gonna kick your ass." Yvette went to lunge at the boy standing in front of her but she stopped and grabbed her head. "Why does it feel like I've been run over by a truck?"

"Because Hyoga shoved you into the pool." Seiya said as he leaned on the back of the couch.

"No shit Sherlock. Did Dr. Watson help you figure that one out?"

"No, I did it all by myself." He smiled.

"I swear when I get up I'm gonna kill you after Hyoga." Shun put an ice pack on Yvette's head. "Thanks sweetie."

He only smiled moving a piece of hair out of her eyes.

A few hours later

Yvette was finally feeling better and got off the couch. She walked around a little bit before she headed upstairs. She came back down still in her swimsuit. "Has anyone seen my towel?"

"Oh yeah, it's still outside. I can go and get it for you since you're still soaked."

"Thanks, Shiryu."

He returned soon after with her pirate towel. "Dead man tells no tales eh?"

"They don't when I get done with them." She only smirked evilly as she looked at Hyoga.

"If looks could kill." Shiryu handed her the towel.

"In some cases my looks can kill."

"I'm sure they do."

She walked back up the stairs. "Damn it…" she walked down the stairs. "Where is my freaking shampoo?"

"Honey?"

She looked at Shun and blushed taking the bottle from him. "Thanks love."

"Not a problem." He smiled.

For the last and final time she walked up the stairs to take a shower…

Yvette A.N.

What happens next? Read and find out. LOL. Don't forget to R&R.


End file.
